


Last Will and Testament

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e06 Coda, Episode: s15e06 Golden Time, F/M, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean gets a surprise when Sam heads off to bed; Sam and Eileen have a discussion; Rowena learns her fate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Season 15 Codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513793
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Last Will and Testament

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so pleased with this coda and I'm absolutely thrilled to share it with you all! Loved every bit of this episode and I hope the coda does it justice :D

Sam turns in not long after they finish their drinks. He’s had a draining day, at least that’s what he tells Dean, but Dean’s not stupid. He knows Sam wants to go check on Eileen and make sure she’s okay, make sure she’s actually  _ real _ . He can’t really blame him, he’d do the exact same thing in Sam’s position.

He collects their bottles and heaves himself out of his seat. He’s getting too old for this shit, long car rides wear him out way faster than they used to. Sighing, he scratches a hand through his hair and heads for the kitchen. 

Just as he crosses the threshold of the war room, he hears the main door creak open, like someone’s trying to sneak in. Eileen’s been asleep for almost half an hour now and Sam went the opposite way to bed. The only other person that has a key is Castiel, which means… He nearly drops their bottles in his haste to get back to the stairs. 

Castiel stares sheepishly at him as he pulls the heavy door closed behind himself. “Dean.”

“Cas,” he breathes, dropping the glasses haphazardly on the table. He takes the stairs two at a time and grabs the lapels of Castiel’s stupid trenchcoat, pulling him into a hug so tight that would probably make Cas uncomfortable if he were human. It takes a moment but Cas grips him back just as tightly, hands bunching up the back of Dean’s shirt.

“Are you okay?” Cas murmurs against his temple. Dean can feel that he’s frowning. 

He nods slowly, letting out a shaky breath. “Better now. Are you here to stay?”

Castiel hesitates for a moment. “I think so, yes. If you’ll let me. Our best chance of beating Chuck is if we do it together.”

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, pulling away and resting his hands on Cas’s shoulders. “You’re damn right it is. Glad to have you home, Cas.”

X

Eileen’s door is open a crack and the soft light of her bedside lamp spills into the hallway. Sam frowns. He could’ve sworn she shut that off after he left, but maybe not? He peeks in through the crack in the door and finds her sitting up on the bed hugging her knees tightly. His heart aches for her. He’s been to Hell, he can only imagine what torment she went through down there, and an innocent soul nonetheless. 

His soft knock isn’t answered, because Sam’s an idiot apparently. Instead, he pushes the door open and takes a few steps into the room, waving a hand until Eileen notices him. She gives him a weak smile and shuffles over on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Sam takes a seat, making sure she can read his lips.    
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shakes her head slowly, a bit like she’s in a daze, and sniffles. “Tired,” she says, hands sluggish as she signs along with the word. It’s one Sam vaguely remembers.

“Yeah, I bet. Do you want me to go?”

She shakes her head. “Stay? I don’t really want to be alone.”

Sam can’t say no, especially knowing what she’s probably thinking about, so he shuffles to sit against the headboard and smiles softly when she snuggles under his arm. They can’t exactly talk this way, but that doesn’t bother him. If Eileen wants to talk, she’ll let him know. Until then, he’s content to just be there for her.

“You love her,” Eileen signs, though Sam picks up on the context. He remembers learning the difference between familial and romantic love and Eileen is definitely using the sign for the latter. It makes him pause, mostly because he’s not quite sure how to answer. He loved Rowena, sure, but had it moved all the way to romantic love?

“Not yet,” he answers, shrugging. “I think I could have.”

Eileen smiles softly, hands dropping to her lap. She doesn’t say anything after that and eventually, she shuffles to lay down and she’s asleep not long after that.

He stays for a while, longer than he means to. He just wants to make sure she’ll be able to sleep through the night. She knows where his room is, so if she wakes up, she can always come find him. 

Decision made, he very carefully climbs off her bed and heads for his own room. He’s beyond exhausted, emotionally and physically, and his bed has been calling his name since the minute Eileen stepped out of that tub.

X

Hell is as boring as she remembers. Their torture techniques are nothing she hasn’t been subject to while alive and their demons are, frankly, pathetic. Given half of them deserted their posts as soon as Chuck cracked Hell, she’s not exactly surprised. Still, the fact that she has to be stuck down here because some all-powerful god threw a temper tantrum is beyond annoying. It figures that some tiny little man’s anger issues would be what land her in Hell. 

Her days are just the same thing over and over again. She begins to wonder if that’s part of the torture, the endless, repeating days that never seem to end. She doubts anyone would be smart enough to think of that, though. Tediousness isn’t exactly one’s go-to when thinking about torture methods.

Today is different, though. Today, she has Death standing outside her cell with the only being in the universe that could give the Winchester boys and Earth the leg up they need to survive this.

“Rowena,” Billie says, the barest hint of a smile curling her lips. “Got a moment?”

Rowena barely keeps from rolling her eyes at the sarcasm dripping from Death’s voice. “I’ve got all the time in the world, it appears. Well, all the time left, anyway. What can I do for Death and a Nephilim?”

Billie waves her hand and the bars of Rowena’s cage disappear, followed by the grimy setting of Hell. Now, they’re standing in a field, a foot deep in snow. “You’ve fulfilled your prophecy.”

“I’m thrilled to hear it, dear,” Rowena says with a shake of her head, scoffing as she kicks the snow angrily. “Pleasure to be of service.”

Billie smiles. It’s a genuine smile, one that almost reaches her eyes, but it kind of creeps Rowena out. “I don’t think you quite understand where I’m going with this. Your story is finished, as far as Chuck is concerned, as is Jack’s.”

  
Rowena blinks at her with a mix of confusion and annoyance before it sinks in. She kicked the snow. With her foot. Her very  _ corporeal  _ foot. If her story is finished, then they’re working outside of Chuck’s script right now. Death is bending the rules to save the universe and this time, Rowena gets to help. Rowena straightens up, shoulders back and chin up as she smirks at Billie and Jack, finally understanding their purpose here. “What do you need me to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/189281501239/last-will-and-testament-a-15x06-coda-sam-turns) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/921375)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
